The Beauty of True Love
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: Its a rule in the Magical Dimesion that if someone gets evicted then they have to serve the royal families of the realms. So what happens when Flora's family gets evicted and they serve the Royal Family of Lynphea? Prince Helia immediately falls head over heels in love with her. But what happens when Helia is cursed as a beast? Will true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

You guys voted this story. Its going to have romance, drama, and a bit of humor. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I am also doing a Nightmare Before Christmas story of Jack and Sally. Its somewhat of an what if kinda thing. So if you like Jack and Sally or know anyone who does be sure to check it out once I post it. Now I give you the story you voted for which it:

The Beauty of True Love.

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Helia's P.O.V

I was in my living room watching T.V. till I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the couch to answer it.

Standing outside was one of the servants Jeremy.

"The majesties request your presence in the Great Hall, Prince Helia." He said and gave graceful bow.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, Sire." He said then left.

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

You are probably wondering who the heck I am and where the heck am I. I'm Prince Helia of Linphea. which is the nature realm of the magical dimension. My father is King Fauno and my mother is Queen Petunia. Our last name is Plantos. So as of where I live. A castle obviously. But the coolest part is that I have some what of an apartment. It has a living room, a bathroom, and I course my bedroom.

I walked down one of the grand stair cases to the grand hall. And saw my mother and father talking to the two heads of the servants. Chris who's in charge of the males. And Hilary who's in charge of the females.

"Mother, Father, what's going on?" I asked.

"The Katniss family will be coming here to be our servants. They got evicted." My mother said.

"Why?" I asked

"Naturo got a price cut at the lab. And he got sick for a week. And then Iris is pregnant so she took a maternity leave." She explained.

"Why are they coming here?" I asked.

"The Council of the Magic Dimension made it law that if someone gets evicted they become servants to the royal family." Father explained.

"But that's not fair." I said.

"I know. But, what are we going to do? I swear why even have kings and queens when all they want to do is control all the realms?" Mother said. We all just shrugged.

Suddenly we heard a car pulled up. "They're here." Mother stated. The guards outside open the double doors from outside. And walking in is the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Its love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Flora and Helia meet

OHMYGOSH! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Someone literally begged me to not be one of those writers who's abandon my stories. No worries. Although I am alittle slow with updating. Mostly because I get writer blocks. I will continue Vampire Love Story soon. But right now I'm focusing on this. Anyway I need your guys help. Some chapters wont have titles so you guys can give me some ideas. And you guys should tell me if I should change a chapt. title.

Chapter 2: Flora and Helia meet each other.

Still in Helia's P.o.v

She's so perfect.

I thought. She has tan skin, emerald green eyes, and caramel long hair with blonde bangs. She's wearing a short pink tank top with neon green straps and a red rose on it. She's also wearing dark green jeans. And pink flip flops. She looks so beautiful. Did I mention she's perfect?

"Helia, this is the Katniss family. Naturo and his wife Iris. And their daughters, the oldest Flora and the youngest Miele." Mother said breaking me from my trance. Flora, what a beautiful name.

"Nice to meet you all." I said now finally taking my eyes off Flora to look at her parents and sister. Mrs. Katniss had strawberry-blonde hair, light tan skin, emerald green eyes like Flora's. She's wearing a white polo shirt and green knee-length skirt, and dark green high heels.

Mr. Katniss has tan skin like Flora's, light green eyes, and carmel hair with blonde roots. He's wearing a green mid-sleeve button down, dark denim jeans, and brown penny loafers.

Miele has light tan skin and strawberry-blonde hair like her mother's, light green eyes like her father's, she's wearing a dress(from season 3 episode 12. don't know how to describe it) and green sandals.

"Can we still keep our jobs?" Mrs. Katniss asked.

"Yes. But you might want to change your hours." Mother said.

"Can Miele still go to school? And can I still go to Alfea?" Flora asked. Alfea, huh? She must be a fairy. And oh her voice she sounds like and angel.

"Of course. What powers do you have?" Mother asked.

"Nature." Flora answered. Once she said that my parents, Chris, Hilary, and me gasped.

"What is it?" Mrs. Katniss asked.

"What year are you in?" Mother asked Flora ignoring Mrs. Katniss.

"Second." Flora answered. My mother pursed her lips. "I'm sorry but you cant find out till you finish you third year. But I'll tell your parents." She said.

"Okay that's fine." Flora said.

The thing is Flora's Lynphea's Guardian Fairy. Wow this keeps on getting better and better. Since she's going to be the guardian than my parents will have no problems with us being together. Not that they won't have a problem in the first place. My parents are really cool with that stuff. I don't have to be betrothed. I can date and marry any one I want. Whoo hoo. But with Flora being guardian is a bonus.

But then again as someone as perfect as that's then she's probably has a boyfriend. He's probably the hero type from Red Fountain. A school that my grandfather headmasters. Man I knew I shouldn't drop out. I went one year then drop out to go art school. Now I was debating should I go back there or not. I missed the defense, nature and survival classes. But at art school I can paint all the time. Although at art school I had no friends there. Since they think I'm a prince I think highly of myself but that's not true. At RF I had pretty cool friends. They look out for my best interest. When I got accepted into art school they were all happy for me. So going to RF is looking pretty good.

Anyway back to here and now. I'm debating whether or not to go and make my move. While I'm standing debating my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Katniss were talking. Chris and Hilary was getting there luggage while Flora and Miele helped. _Okay here goes nothing. _I thought. I went to up to Flora as she set down a green duffel bag.

"Hello, I'm Helia." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Flora, nice to meet Prince Helia." She said putting her hand in my own and immediately I feel a connection.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said bending down and kissed her hand. I looked up and see her blushing and hear her sister giggling beside us. She has a lovely blush. I let go of Flora's hand and smiled at them. "Please just call me Helia." I said.

"O-okay." Flora stuttered. Wow she's adorable when she stutters.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She answered.

"Cool. Like maybe tonight?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck out of nervousness.

"Okay. But I have to ask my parents." She said

"Can I come too?" Her sister suddenly piped up.

"Miele." Flora said warningly.

"Its all right Flora. Of course you can come." I said smiling at Miele.

"YAY!" She cheered.

"Thank you." Flora said.

"No problem." I answered. So far having her is going to be awesome. And something tells me its going to the start of beautiful new life.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in

Chapter 3: Moving in

Flora's P.O.V

"Well don't you all get settle in while we head to dinner." Queen Petunia said.

"Okay. Sure." Mom replied.

"Chris, Hilary, help them please." Her Majesty said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Chris and Hilary said in unison. Chris bowed and Hilary curtsied.

"Great. Thank you. Come along Helia." the Queen said calling back to her son. He got out of some dreamy trance and follow his parents to the dining hall.

"Come along now and we'll show to your living quarter." Hilary said getting one of my mom's and mine bags.

"Living quarters?" Mom asked.

"Its like an apartment. You get a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. We have like a cafeteria. So feel free to eat anytime." Chris explained getting my dad's and Miele's bags. We all got our other bags and follow them. Each of us brought two duffel bags. Now about the rooming situation. I'm used to my own room at home but I can roomed with Miele. "You don't mind rooming with Miele would you?" Mom asked me as Chris open the door to the kitchen. And we follow him into it. "No of course not." I said. "I have a roommate at Alfea anyway."

"Yeah. But someone your age." She said.

"Really Mom its fine." I said.

Right now we were on the other side of the kitchen to another door. Just as Chris was going to open the door someone on the other side beat him to.

"Hello Peter. This is the Katniss family. The new servants." Chris said to the man wearing a chef uniform.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now if you excuse I have to cook." He said making his way to the stove.

"He's the head chef." Hilary explained.

"Now if you all will follow us down these stairs and we will be in the servant department." Chris said.

We all followed them downstairs to a big almost cafeteria like dining room. There round tables everywhere. And to the left is a archway to the kitchen. And to the right was a narrow hall. Chris and Hilary led us down the hall and we round a right corner. We a little further down till we stop at a door on the right.

"This is where you're going to live we'll get you a name plate soon. But for now make yourselves at home. Here is your keys." Hilary said handing each of us a key.

"Thank you." We said.

All of a sudden we heard static.

"Sorry that's my ear piece." Chris said. "Hello?" He said talking into it and holding down the button. We heard incoherent mumbling. Then Chris spoke again.

"Now?" He asked.

More incoherent mumbling.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." Chris said and then let go of the button.

"That was Peter. By special order of Prince Helia, he would like all of you to help Peter and serve to the Royal Family." He explained.

Prince Helia? Why does he want us to do chores now? We just got here?

"Why does he want us tonight?" I asked. Chris and Hilary just shrugged. Suddenly I heard Miele giggling beside me. "What?" I asked her.

"Isn't obvious?" She said smirking.

"What is?" I asked.

"Know what, I'll tell you later." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"Anyway, go put all your stuff in there and come up to the kitchen. You all can unpacked after dinner." Hilary said. Her and Chris left leaving us in the hall.

"Well lets put our stuff away and go up." Dad said unlocking the door to our living quarters.

Inside was a gray stone walls, a beige couch, and two brown recliners on either side of the couch. Two oak end tables on the other side of the recliners. And a T.V. on a black stand. I'm guessing this is the living room. On the left walls is three rooms. One is the bathroom and two are the bedrooms. Miele and I went into the bedroom that has two twin beds, two dresses, and a closet. We set our stuff down. Meet our parents in the living room and head upstairs to the kitchen.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Serving the Royal Family

4. Serving the Royal Family of Lynphea.

Flora's P.O.V

Once we went in the kitchen I pulled Miele aside.

"What were talking bout before?" I asked her.

"Don't you see? Helia loooooves you." She said smiling teasingly.

What? No she's got it wrong. There is no way Helia a prince would love a girl like me. Although I have to admit I have the biggest crush on him ever since I was 12 and saw him on T.V.. And even since then I watched him on the news whenever he was on there. But now that I met him and is working for him. I have no chance so I'm not going to waste my time. I mean he is really cute and seems really sweet but he probably want someone who's beautiful and not a total loser like me.

"Miele, Helia does not love me. Please get that out of your head." I tell her.

"Okay. Whatever you say." She said smirking. Obviously she's keep on about this.

"Girls would you mine taking the tea cart out there and serve them tea?" Peter asked.

"Of course, come on Miele." I said heading toward the tea cart.

Once I got to the cart I pushed it out of the kitchen doors that lead to the dining room with Miele right behind me.

Helia smiled up at me once we fully came in dining room. I instantly felt myself blushing. Miele nudged me I turn to look at her and she mouth, I told you so. I just rolled my eyes and roll the cart towards the table.

"Mother, Father, I was wandering if I can Flora and Miele out tonight?" He asked. Oh my gosh. I totally forgot to ask our parents about that.

"Of course, as long it is okay with their parents." Queen Petunia said.

"Did you ask them Flora?" Helia asked.

"No I forgot. Sorry." I said putting down the queen's tea. "Thank you." She said and took a sip.

"Its all right." Helia said.

"I'm sure they'll say yes. So what time?" I asked pouring the king's tea. And setting it down in front of him.

"Its 5 now, so how bout after you guys eat dinner and unpacked." He said.

"Yeah that's fine." I answered. Pouring and setting down Helia's tea in front of him. "Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." I replied. Setting the teapot back on the cart and grab the cream.

"Where are we going tonight, Helia?" Miele said. Putting sugar in the Queen's tea.

"Hmmm… I don't know. What would like to do?" He asked her.

"Can we go to the park?" Miele asked now putting sugar in the King's tea.

"Of course. Flora where would you like to go?" Helia asked me as I was pouring cream into his mom's tea.

"The florist?" I asked hopefully.

"Okay." He said smiling.

"Tomato basil soup for appetizer." Mom said as her and Dad came out the kitchen carrying bowls of soup.

"Mom, Dad, Helia wants to know if we can hang out with him after we eat dinner and unpacked." I said giving the King cream as Miele was giving Helia sugar.

"Yeah. that's fine." Mom said. As she set the queens soup down.

"If its not to much to ask, Prince Helia, can you bring my daughters back by 11:00?" Dad asked as he set down the King's soup and Mom set down Helia's.

"Of course. That's no problem at all. And please just Helia." he said.

"Well how bout Flora and Miele go eat and unpack now so you all can go earlier." The queen said.

"My apologies for being so thoughtless. I should've known you all needed to unpack." Helia said sincerely.

"Its okay. But are you sure we don't mind?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure." He said

"Thank you." I said. I walk out the dining room with Meile giggling behind me.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging Out

Chapter 5: Hanging Out

Helia's P.O.V

Miele, Flora, and I are walking down the street to Flowers Galore. On the way there is Fresh a local smoothie place.

"You girls want a smoothie?" I asked them.

"If its not too much trouble." Flora said. Her politeness is adorable.

"Of course not. Come on." I said.

"YAY! Smoothie!" Miele said

We went to the walk-up window to order our smoothies.

"Okay what do you two want?" I asked.

"I can pay for ours." Flora said.

"It will be my pleasure, Flora." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course." I replied.

"Okay. Then I want a blueberry-cherry." She said.

"I want strawberry-banana." Miele said.

I nodded and turn to the window.

"I have a blueberry-cherry smoothie, a strawberry-banana, and a lemon lime smoothie." I said to the cashier which is a guy with red hair and lots of freckles. He must be new cuz I come here all the time.

"That'll be $5.19." He said. I paid him and step away from the window.

"Flora?" The guy suddenly said.

"Hi, Jeremy." She said smiling at him. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm sorry about you guys getting evicted." He said looking sympathetic.

"Its okay the castle is beautiful and the Royal Family is great." She said. I smiled feeling proud.

"Well that's good. Yeah they are great. Like take Helia here Craig said that he will not except anything free." He said looking at me.

"Nope. It just doesn't feel right. We're rich and live in a castle of course I wont except anything for free." I said.

"That's very noble of you." Flora said smiling at me.

I shrugged and look away bashfully. Wow, Flora's the first girl that made me bashful. "Its just what I believe in." I said.

"Your orders are ready. Who got blueberry-cherry?" Jeremy asked. Flora walked up to the window and got her smoothie. "Thank you." She said and walked away sipping her smoothie.

"Strawberry-banana?" Jeremy asked.

"Me! Yay, smoothie." Miele said excitedly getting her smoothie.

I chuckled and went up to the window again.

"And lemon-lime." Jeremy said handing me my smoothie.

"Thank you." I said. I put a $5 in the tip jar and went towards Flora and Miele.

"Thank you for buying our smoothies." Flora said once we start walking down the street again.

"Your welcome." I replied.

All of sudden we heard beeping. "That's my phone. I just got a text." Flora explained while taking out her phone out of her purse. She read the text and put her phone away. "Can we go to the thrift store? I need a dress for Stella's party." She said.

"Stella?" I asked. "Princess Stella of Solaria. As in Brandon's girlfriend?"

"Yes. She's one of my best friends." She said. "Wait, how do you know Brandon? I never seen you at RF before."

"I was there for orientation on their first year. I was going in my second year but I dropped put to go to art school. But I was there helping my godfather organize. And I met Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven. Ever since then we became friends. Now I'm thinking of going back to RF this year. Art school was great considering I love art and is a pacifist. I really didn't fit in."

"I know Sky, Timmy, and Riven too. I'm best friends with there girlfriends. But my main best friend is Princess Aisha of Andros." She said.

"I heard of her. She has a rebellious side don't she." I said smiling.

"You can say that." She said giggling.

"Anyway, how about we go to the most expensive dress store and I can buy you one." I said.

"That's very nice of you Helia. But I can't take you money." She said.

"Flora it will be my honor. And I will not take no for an answer." I said firmly.

"Okay if you insist. But first the flower shop since we're here." She said. I turned around and see she was right.

"Okay. Lets go in." I said. Pulling the door open for them. "Thank you." Flora said.

"My pleasure." I replied.

"Why couldn't we go to the one you work Flora?" Miele asked her.

"Because Miele, I can't afford there. Not even on a employees discount." Flora answered.

"Where do you work?" I asked her.

"Rarity. The flower shop that sells rare flowers and they are really expensive. I also work at Nutrients Bakery." She said.

"Well we could've went to Rarity and I could pay for it." I said.

"Helia, you're doing to much for me already." She said.

"I don't mind Flora." I counter.

"I know you don't but its to much. Just let me pay for this, okay?" She said.

"Okay." I said.

We went in there Liv, the owner of the shop, came in hug Flora.

"Oh, Flora, I'm sorry about what happen." She said.

"Its okay, Liv, we're doing fine." Flora said.

"Hiya, Liv." Miele said.

Liv let go of Flora and hugged Miele. "Hi, sweetie." She said to Miele.

"Hey, Liv." I said.

"Hello, Helia." She said straightening up and smile at me.

"You two know each other?" Flora asked.

"Of course. Helia is one of my favorite customer, besides you of course. He comes in her to get his mother flowers. And any woman in his family. Anyway get whatever your hearts desire its on the house." She said.

"Oh, Liv, you know I can't do that." Flora said.

"Flora you are my friend. You can have whatever you want. No cost." She insisted.

"But Liv-" Flora started.

"No buts. Now go shop." Liv said.

"Fine." Flora said defeated. Suddenly I thought of a idea.

"You know I could-" I started to say.

"I know what you're thinking, Helia. And no you will not pay for this." Liv said.

"But-"

"No buts, Helia. You are also a friend." She said.

"All right, Liv. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"Okay. I'm back." Flora said coming back with like 5 different flower bouquets. And 3 different vases.

"That was fast." I said.

"Well I'm pretty fast with this kind of thing." She said shrugging.

"Just give me your new address. And I'll send them to it." Liv said opening the flower transporter. Her husband is inventor. So he invented something to make it easy to for the customer to get their flowers home. So they don't have to carry them around. It looks like a microwave but it doesn't have things that microwaves have.

"The Lynphea Castle. Servant Department, room 18." Flora said.

"Okay, got it." Liv said after pushing the right buttons. She grabs the flowers and vases from the counter and put them in the transporter. She closed it and pushed the 'Go' button. "All righty. I'm sure they're in your room safely." She said.

"Thank you. Liv we have to go, bye." Flora said.

"Bye Liv." Miele and I said in unison.

"Bye guys see you all later." She said as we walked out.

"Okay. The only expensive party dress shop I know is Party Flower. Is that okay?" I said.

"Yes. That's fine." She said.

"Lets see if we can get a lady bug to go there." I said.

"Okay." She replied. We walked down to the lady bug stop. We waited for a few minutes till a lady came and lay down in front of us.

"One lady bug at your service. I'm Avery and I'll be your driver." a late 20 something year old with auburn hair said. I helped Miele and Flora get on then I got on.

"To Party Flower, please?" I said

"Okie dokie. To Party Flower, Spotty, Ha!" She said pulling on the reigns and we went up in the air.

A little while later….

We landed right in front the store in a matter of minutes.

"Here we are. That'll be $10." Avery said as we are getting off. We thanked her and I gave her $15.

"YAY! Dress shopping!" Miele shouted while throwing away her empty smoothie cup.

"I'm sorry you had to girly stuff, Helia." Flora said throw her cup away too. I did the same then open the door for Flora and Miele.

"It's not a problem, Flora. I don't mind." I insisted. She is so sweet. I got to tell her how I feel. But I'm to shy to.

Once inside the shop Flora went towards the pink and green dresses.

"Do you want to buy a dress Miele?" I asked.

"Hmmm….Okay." She said and skipped to the kid's clothes. I went over to the dressing area and sit on one of the couches there. I closed my eyes and thought about me and Flora dancing around the castle ballroom.

"Helia." Flora kept repeating in a loving coo.

"Helia!?" The last one was urgent and I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and there was Flora looking worry at me. I instantly blushed at what just happen.

"Yes, Flora?" I asked.

"Are you feeling, all right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. What did you need?" I asked.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to try this dress and if I like it we can go." She said.

"Okay, but, uh, what about Miele, she was going to get a dress." I said.

"I already got one." Miele piped up. I turned around and see her sitting beside me.

"Oh, okay then." I said. Flora went into a dressing room leaving me and Miele alone.

"What did you get?" I asked her. She showed me a short-sleeved sparkly navy blue dress with a daisy buckle white belt.

"Really nice." I tell her.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"Okay. I'm finish." Flora said coming out of the dressing room.

My jaw instantly dropped and I feel a blush coming on my cheeks. She looked so beautiful, her dress is a spaghetti two part above the knee dress. The shirt part is soft pink with dark green straps. The skirt part is full and flowy and have pink and green pleats. In between the shirt and skirt part is dark green belt with a dark pink rose buckle.

"You look beautiful." I blurted out before I stop myself.

"Thank you." Flora said blushing.

"Yeah. That's really a pretty dress Flora. You should get it." Miele said.

"Okay then, this one is a keeper." She said holding the skirt out with her hands.

"Would like shoes to go with it?" I asked.

"No thank you. Basically all my shows go with anything." She said and head back in the dressing room.

A few minutes later she came out holding her dress.

"Let's get going. I'm sure Miele is anxious to go to the park." She said.

"All right. Let's go." I said. I paid for the girls dresses then we head out. And got on another lady bug.

…..

We are at the park now. Flora and I are on the swings while Miele was being a kid going down the slide and climbing up the jungle gym stuff like that.

"Thank you for tonight Helia. It was really fun." Flora said. I smiled at that glad that she had a good time.

"My pleasure. I'm really glad you had a great time." I said. She smiled at me then we sat in silence.

I'm debating whether I should ask her if she has a boyfriend or not. I mean I don't want to sound to forward. But I am in love with her. Okay I'm going to do it. What's there to lose, right?

"Hey, Flora…" I said.

"Hmmm?" She said looking at me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. She looked at me alittle shocked. "No." She said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly said. Needless to say I was surprise by the question.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She said smiling at me. I smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

So I read the last chapter and realized that I was completely distracted while I was writing that. Because there were way too many typos. It was completely unprofessional. My apologies.

And apparently I'm one of those authors that's forget certain detail.

Like for instance. In chapt.1 I wrote that Flora's mom is basically pregnant cuz she took a maternity leave. But in chapt. 2 she's not wearing any maternity clothes. Lets just say she's not showing yet.

I also said that Flora's dad was sick but he's obviously better now.

And last chapter I called Saladin Helia's godfather. That was a typo I meant grandfather.

Sorry about all this folks.

Chapter 6: Friends.

Still in Helia's P.O.V

I was walking to dining hall to have lunch till all of sudden I heard a beautiful voice singing and piano playing. I turn towards the right and see one of the ballroom double doors was open a crack. I went over to it and pull it open more. I look inside and spot Flora playing the piano on the platform at the far wall, and singing.

Flora:

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I become undone

Save me from the nothing I become

Bring me to life

Bring me to liiiiiiiiiiife

I just stood there amazed. She sings beautifully and plays the piano marvelously. Once I got out of my trance I start clapping. She jump at the noise and turn around seeing me in the middle of the room. She quickly stood up and put her arms behind he back nervously.

"Helia. I-I didn't see you there. I was just cleaning and got distracted by the piano, heh." She said looking nervous. I then realize she's wearing the servant uniform for women and girls. A dark green above the knee-length frock with wide straps. With a beige apron that ties around the waist. Knee high white socks and black loafers. And her hair is in a bun. I have to say it looks quite well on her. Well with that beauty she can probably pull anything off. Men and boys just wear worn out T-shirt and jeans. Except for the chefs they wear a white chefs uniform, for both men and women chefs.

I just chuckled at her reaction. "I'm sorry I startled you. And don't worry about getting in trouble. I really enjoyed it. You sing and play beautifully. I love to hear some more. But first do you want to have lunch with me?" I asked.

"Oh….um…okay." She said blushing.

"Great." I said smiling. I turned around and offered my arm for her to take. She came over and took it while blushing. I couldn't help but think how close we are. And I love it.

We walked out of the ballroom and towards the dining hall. I let go of her arm and open the door for her. She smiled at me and went inside I smiled back. I went inside and pull out a chair for her at dining table.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." I said pushing her in. I went to the head of the table which is right beside her and sit down.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"A PB&J with sunflower petal chips, please." She said. I nodded and push the button on my ear piece.

"Peter." I said into it so it can call him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Flora and I will like some lunch. Flora wants a PB&J with sunflower petal chips. And I want ham on honey wheat with mustard and mayo and also sunflower petal chips." I said into the piece.

"Flora, huh? She does seem like a perfect girl for you." Peter said.

"Well…I…uh." I uttered out and feel myself blushing.

"Oh that's right she's there with you. Sorry." He said,

"Its okay. Oh wait a minute lets see if Miele wants something." I said then I turn to Flora. "What would Miele like?" I asked.

"She's allergic to nuts and she's also a Pesce-pollotarian

**. ** A grilled cheese with a small autumn salad maybe?" She said.

I nodded and told Peter what Miele wanted. After that I turn back towards Flora.

"You might want to call Miele and tell her to come." I said,

"Okay." She pushed the button on her ear piece. "Miele." She said. We waited a couple seconds. Then I hear incoherent mumbling which I'm guessing is Miele.

"Do you want to have lunch with Helia and I?" She asked her.

Incoherent mumbling.

"Okay." She said back then let go of the button. "She's coming." She said looking back at me.

"All right." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So…um…how long have you been playing the piano?" I asked making conversation.

"I taught myself when I was ten. I had a keyboard at my old house." She said.

"Cool. Maybe after lunch you can sing and play for me and your sister?" I asked looking at her hopefully.

"Um…well…I don't know." She said blushing.

"Oh come on, Flora, please?" a voiced piped up from the doorway that leads to the great hall. We looked and see Miele walking in. She took the seat on the other side of Flora.

Flora sighed defeated. "Okay." She said. I smiled happily till all of a sudden my ear piece started to static. I push the button,

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would you all like something to drink?" Holly, one of the chefs asked me.

"Oh, I forgot about that, yes. I would have green tea." I said then looked at Flora and Miele.

"What would you two like to drink?" I asked.

"Green tea." Flora said.

"Lemonade." Miele said.

I nodded and tell Holly what they want. Now I decide to get to know Flora more. And it will help with Miele around. Cuz she can tell me stuff too.

"Um…are you a semi-vegetarian too, Flora?" I asked.

"No. I'm a full vegetarian." She answered.

"Cool. What are your hobbies?" I asked.

"I like gardening, taking care of my plants, reading, playing the piano, singing, and hanging out with my friends." She said.

"When's that party you're supposed to go to?" I asked suddenly remembering and maybe, hopefully I can escort her.

"I don't know. Stella doesn't even know. All she said is get a dress early. She said maybe before we go back to Alfea. I don't know. I could've waited for the dress. But she texted me last night reminding me again. So I thought since we were out." She said.

She so cute how she feels that she has to explain things to me. "Well I'm really glad we got you one. You'll be the most beautiful one there." I said.

"Oh…well…it was thanks to you. Thank you again." She said blushing.

I was about to say something when Holly came out serving our lunches. "Thank you." We all said. Servants only served us at dinner.

"Anything for a friend." I said to Flora after Holly left.

"So we're friends now?" She asked.

"Only if you want to be." I said.

"Of course." She said smiling at me. I could feel my heart stopping at her smile.

"Are we friends, Helia?" Miele asked me.

I got out of my trance and look to Miele. "Definitely." I said.

"YAY!" She said.

I chuckled then looked back to Flora.

"What's your favorite class at Alfea?" I asked taking a petal chip and eat it.

Flora swallowed a piece of her PB&J and said, "Potions."

"Cool." I said. I realize that I need to eat and stop interrogating her or she and her sister will get suspicious.

After lunch we went into the ballroom. Flora sing and play Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas. I seen it before and I like it but I would've never thought she'll be into that but she said she really likes it. Hmm…maybe for a date we can watch that together. Whenever I worked up the courage to asked her on a date. Anyway while she's doing that Miele and I are dancing around the ballroom. This is starting out to be a perfect friendship. Lets hope someday a perfect relationship. We're friends and getting to know each other more. Her sister likes me and I like her. Their parents and my parents seems to be getting along. What can go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: The Curse

Chapter 7: The Curse

Flora's P.O.V

Its been over a month since we've been working for the Royal Family.

A lot of things have happen. We became really good friends with all the other servants and the chefs. My mom is starting to show some with her pregnancy. So she's taking it easy. And then there's Helia and me. I am in love with him. I kept denying it since we hung out that first night together. But that changed when I was on the phone with the girls.

Flashback:

After lunch with Helia, Miele and I went back to room. Miele got a book from under her bed and I decided to conference call all my friends.

"Put it on speaker. I want to talk to them too." Miele said looking at me from her bed. I nodded and pushed the speaker button.

"Oh my gosh, Flora, we heard what happen are you okay?" Aisha asked me.

"I'm fine. Its actually not that bad." I answered.

"Not that bad!? Flora look at what you and your family is succumb too. And you said its not that bad!?" Stella shrieked.

"Stella!" All the other girls yelled.

"Flora is not like you and freak out at the thought of doing chores." Musa said.

"Of course not. That's servants job." Stella said.

"Stella!" All the other girls shouted again.

"Oh right, sorry Flora. That was insensitive of me." Stella said.

"Its all right." I said.

"So how's it like living in the same place as your crush?" Stella asked changing the subject. I instantly blushed at that and Miele giggled. I turn at her and glared.

I told them all about the night before and our lunch together.

"oooooooooo." All of them said in unison.

I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come on guys. Its not like that. Besides he's a prince and I'm a loser." I said sadly.

"Flora you are NOT a loser." Aisha said angrily.

"Yeah, Helia would be dumb to not like you." Bloom assured me.

"And you are pretty and he is one of the most handsomest prince in the magic dimension that you two will make a perfect couple." Classic Stella making things about looks.

"That just it I don't think I'm pretty at all. I'm just plain." I said.

"For once, Stella's right Flora, You are pretty. Actually you're more than that, You're beautiful." Aisha said.

"Yeah." All the other girls said.

"Thanks guys."

"And just so you know, Aisha, I am always right." Stella said.

"Whatever floats you boat Stel." Aisha said. Stella just grunted and we all burst out laughing.

"So tell us about Helia." Tecna said.

"Well, he's really sweet and really cute. We are friends now and so far he seems like a good friend. So him and I get along great. Him and Miele as well." I said.

"You're missing the most important Flora." Miele said.

"What important part?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Helia is in love with Flora." Miele answered.

"WhAT!? How can you not tell us this Flora?" Stella said freaking out.

"Because he's not." I said glaring at Miele.

"Oh come on, he so is. When we went out last night he paid for everything, he blushed when you complimented him, and he called you beautiful when you tried on that dress. Today at lunch he kept asking you questions and he said you'll be the most beautiful one at Stella's party. And he loves your singing and piano playing. Its really obvious Flora." Miele said.

"A girl from my own heart. She is right though Flora it is obvious he so likes you." Stella said.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Oh come on, Flora. He seems like he loves you. And I think you're in love with him too." Aisha said. I guess nothing can get passed her. I admit my feelings for him has increased.

"Okay, I admit I am in love with him." I said.

"I knew it." All the girls said excitedly.

"Don't get to excited. Because I don't know if he loves me back." I said,

"Trust me, after all what Miele said, he does." Stella said.

"He's just being nice." I countered.

"Flora, there is a difference between being nice and being _too _nice. And it sounds like Helia is being too nice, which he likes or loves or whatever." Stella said.

I bit my lip and process this. I guess I'll give it a shot after all.

Flashback ends.

With a lot of coaxing from Miele and the girls. I decided to tell him how I feel. But with every attempt I made it always failed. Someone interrupted us, I have to do chores, he has to do princely duties, and well sometimes I'm just too shy.

But today I'm ready. I walked up to the kitchen to the dining hall. Standing in the doorway I see him climbing up the one of the grand staircases.

"Helia!" I shouted. He turned around and saw me. But before I can go to him everything goes black.

Helia's P.O.V

"Flora!" I shouted running towards her.

"I don't think so Prince Helia." a high-pichted voice snarl.

"Zatura!" I exclaimed looking towards the ceiling and there she is. Zatura is a evil witch of the magic dimension and my grandfather's enemy. They fought loads of times. Last time I helped locked her in the omega dimension. But apparently she escaped. She has dark tan skin, long black purplish hair, not to mention she is way too skinny.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"For revenge. And going after him will probably get me kill. So I'm going to get my reveng on you." She said.

"Not for long." I said putting my laser string glove on.

"Oh that's so cute. You think you can actually defeat with that. Yeah right." She said.

"You won't think its so cute once I send you to the Omega Dimension." I said bringing my hand back to get my strings ready.

"We'll see about that." She said smirking, she lift her hands up and dark purple lightning surround her. "I'm out for my revenge to say the least. Turn Prince Helia into a beast." She chanted bringing her hands in the air and aim at me.

I fell on my back and felt my body shaking. I was defenseless. I can't believe this. I feel the transformation coming and my eyes is starting to close.

"Goodbye, Prince Helia. Or should I said Beast Helia." She said smirking at me and left.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Helia

For those of you who think I'm abandoning my story. I'm not, I promised. I just plan on updating once or twice a month and also I had writers block. And also I have a lot going on right now but I promise not to abandon my stories. And I hope I don't sound mean or anything I just want to clear that up.

Chapter 8: Finding Helia

Flora's P.O.V

I've been in the infirmary for a week and no one ever told me about Helia. I'm starting to get worried. Every time I asked people they all just say he doesn't want to be seen. Not even by me. Which kinda hurts. I understand that he need some alone time but a whole week? Well I hope he's doing a lot better than me because I'm going crazy in here. Hopefully today or tomorrow is my last day.

Right now I'm reading a book til I see Aria coming in her with a tray of food. She placed it on my nightstand and I sign thanks to her. She's deaf so everyone had to learn sign language. Not that I or everyone else mind. I think its really cool to talk with the hands. Helia told me she showed up at the door unconscious. So they decided to take her in. She is a really sweet girl. I enjoyed getting to know her.

She signed 'your welcome' and was turning to leave but I grabbed her arm. She looked a me questionly.

"Where is Helia? Please Aria I have to know. I'm really worried about him. I know it's a secret. But please, Aria, I need to know."

I signed.

"_I'm sorry but it is forbidden to tell you."_ She replied.

"_Why?" _I asked signing.

"_Because he don't want you to know what happen to him." _She replied

"_Then what happen to him? Please, Aria, tell me._ _I love him."_ I signed.

"_All right I'll tell you where he is. But as for finding out what happen to. You'll have to see it for yourself. He is in the turret at the east end of the castle. But be careful there two guards standing in front of the stairs and one in front of the door."_ She said.

"_Thank you" _I signed before getting out of bed.

"_What are you doing? You have to stay in bed." _She signed.

"_Relax, I'm going to see Helia. As for staying here-" _I said turning to my bed and perform the duplicating spell and another me was on the bed reading a book. I turned back to Aria and signed, "_Cover for me, okay?"_

"_Okay." _She replied.

"_Thanks." _I signed. Now time to start my transformation so I can get there easier.

"Magic Winx." I said.

I transformed and flying out the door. I smiled and waved towards Aria through the door way and zoom off.

"Golden Pollen, locate Helia, and turned invisible if someone comes." I said before blowing into my hands letting the pollen fall on the floor and it turn into a arrow.

Some time later….

I finally found the tower Helia is located in. I looked around the corner and see the guards standing on either side of the stairs.

"Flower Sleeping Gas." I said and aim my hands at the guards. Two pink lotus flower floated in the air towards them. They look confused but before they can move the flowers shooted out the gas and the guards fell asleep.

"Sorry." I said flying passed them and up the stairs.

Finally I made it to the top. But quickly duck down when I seen the guard. I repeated the same spell I used on the guards downstairs.

I quickly went to the door. I knocked it a couple times.

"Helia, please open up. I'm really worried about you." I said. No answer.

"Helia, please." I said pouding on the door. Still no answer. I zapped the lock out of frustration and kick the door in. I walk in and it was dark but I could see a figure with its back towards me.

"Helia, please talk to me." I begged.

He stood up and turn around. I gasped and widened my eyes. What I see when he turned is the shock of my life.


	9. Chapter 9: True Love

Chapter 9: True Love

Flora's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Helia is this beast-like creature. He looks just like the beast from the Earth movie Beauty and the Beast. Except he had raven blue fur, two fangs coming out of his upper mouth and he is wearing a shirt.

"I know. I'm a monster." He said looking sad. I ran up to him and hugged him. He stumbled back some from surprise.

"Helia, you are NOT a monster. I was just a little shock that's all." I said and pulled away. Then I punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You hid from me because of this? I was really worried about you." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." He explained.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well…no…I just…" He said nervously.

"Helia I don't care what you look like. No matter what I will always love." I blurted out. Once I realized what I just said I cover my mouth, blush, and turn around so he won't see my face.

Helia's P.O.V.

She loves me? Did I hear right? I couldn't help but have a big grin on my face.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"I love you too." I said.

"Really?" She asked turning around to face me.

"Ever since I met you." I said.

"Oh, Helia." She exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, Helia…" She said.

"Yes?" I asked. She walk up to me and kiss me on my snout. I just stood there shocked. But I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at me. I just grin at her it was probably a stupid goofy grin.

"So…um…how about you get out of this tower." She said.

"I can't." I replied sadly.

"Why not? Don't everyone know?" She asked.

"Yes, but at night I turn into a dragon." I said.

"Well just stay in your room at night. And I don't think anyone will care all of us is your friends, Helia." She said,

"You're right, Flora. I guess I was just being dramatic." I said,

"Yes you was." She said giggling.

"But what am I supposed to do about going out in public. I mean I know most of Linpheans won't care. But some will." I said.

"That's how I will help you, grandson." a voice said. Flora and I look towards the doorway where my grandfather was coming into the room.

"Hello, Professor Saladin." Flora greeted.

"Hello, Flora, would you help me make a potion for Helia?" He asked.

"What kind of potion?" I asked.

"One where you drink before going out in public and it will change you back to normal until you step into the castle." He explained.

"What do you say Flora? Will you help him?" I asked.

"Of course I would." She said. I couldn't help but smile. Things can finally go back to normal. Well kind of.


End file.
